Guys and Dolls
Show Info is a musical, with the music and lyrics written by Frank Loesser and book by Jo Swerling and Abe Burrows, based on "The Idyll of Miss Sarah Brown" and "Blood Pressure", two short stories by Damon Runyon. It also borrows characters and plot elements from other Runyon stories, most notably "Pick the Winner". It ran for 1,200 performances and won the Tony Award for Best Musical, and has had several Broadway revivals as well as several West End productions. Story The show opens with three small-time gamblers, Nicely-Nicely Johnson, Benny Southstreet, and Rusty Charlie, arguing over which horse will win tomorrow's race. ("Fugue for Tinhorns"). They are soon confronted by the band members of the Save-a-Soul Mission, a local Salvation Army-like organization, who encourage them to quit the evils of gambling. ("Follow the Fold"). The gamblers and missionaries go their separate ways, and Nicely and Benny are confronted by the local policeman, Lt. Brannigan. Nathan Detroit arrives and, after insulting Brannigan, talks to his sidekicks about how his plans for his illegal "Floating craps game" are going. As a convention of "high-rollers" is coming to town, Nathan is pressured to find a place to hold the game. Due to Brannigan's strong police activity, he has found only one likely spot, the Biltmore Hotel garage. The owner's requirement, however, is a $1,000 security deposit, which Nathan does not have. ("The Oldest Established") Nathan encounters Sky Masterson, a high-rolling gambler willing to bet on virtually anything. Nathan proposes a bet which he believes he cannot lose: Sky must take a doll of Nathan's choice to dinner- in Havana, Cuba. Nathan chooses Miss Sarah Brown, a straight-walking sergeant of the Save-a-Soul Mission. Sky accepts, and asks Sarah out. Sarah rebuffs him, telling him that he isn't the kind of man she would go out with. ("I'll Know") Fortunately for Sky, Sarah's mission is in trouble. When he promises to fill her prayer meeting with a dozen sinners, Sarah agrees to the date. Nathan, certain that Sky will lose the bet, arranges to use the garage. Meanwhile, Miss Adelaide, a nightclub singer, finishes her performance in the Hot Box nightclub ("A Bushel And A Peck"). Nathan has been engaged to Adelaide for fourteen years, but so far has managed to avoid tying the knot and Adelaide's constant encouragement that he "go straight." When Adelaide soon finds out Nathan is running the craps game again, she reflects on a medical book she's been reading, which tells her that the chronic cold she suffers is a psychosomatic reaction to her frustration with Nathan's failure to commit to her. ("Adelaide's Lament") In a Havana nightclub Sky charms Sarah (helped by a milkshake secretly spiked with Barcadi), and finds the slightly-tipsy Sarah beginning to fall in love with him. ("If I Were A Bell"). Sky is surprised to find himself falling in love too, and can't bring himself to take advantage of Sarah while she's under the influence. They return to America, and Sarah, sober now, and Sky express their newfound love. ("My Time of Day"/"I've Never Been in Love Before") Unfortunately, their romantic moment is ruined when they see gamblers running out of the mission--which is where Nathan, unable to secure the garage, was holding the craps game. Adelaide performs another song at the Hot Box. ("Take Back Your Mink") Her cold still plagues her, and she is nearly fed-up enough to dump Nathan at last. ("Adelaide's Second Lament") Sarah confides her love for Sky to her foster father and founder of the Save-A-Soul Mission, Arvide Abernathy. Instead of scolding Sarah or condemning Sky, Abernathy expresses his faith in Sky's inherent goodness and urges Sarah to follow her heart. ("More I Cannot Wish You"). Determined to prove his love for Sarah, Sky attends the floating crap game (which is now being held in the sewers) and lies to Nathan, telling him that he failed to take Sarah to Havana. He pays the thousand-dollar bet. He then stakes everything on a single roll of the dice: if he loses, he will pay every man at the game a thousand dollars, but if he wins, they must all attend a prayer meeting at Sarah's mission. ("Luck, Be a Lady") He tosses the dice . Afterwards, Nathan's relationship with Adelaide crashes when he tells her that he cannot elope with her that evening as promised, because he must attend the prayer meeting. Tired of his never-ending lies and excuses, Adelaide walks out on him. ("Sue Me"). When the General of the Save-A-Soul mission, who is attending the prayer meeting, almost leaves due to the lack of sinners, all of the gamblers shuffle in. Moments later, Brannigan comes in, and Nicely Nicely testifies to prove that the gamblers were sincere in attending the meeting. ("Sit Down, You're Rocking the Boat"). After the meeting is over, Sarah fatefully runs into Adelaide, and in mutual sympathy they realize that they cannot fight love any longer ("Marry the Man Today"). Adelaide is overjoyed when she learns that Nathan really was at the prayer meeting, and hadn't lied to her after all. The show ends happily with Nathan and Adelaide's long-awaited wedding ("Finale"), Nathan having gone (almost) straight. They are joined by Sky, who has abandoned gambling and joined the mission, and his new bride Sarah. Cast Nicely-Nicely Johnson - Steve Pannell Beeny Southstreet - Barry Tinkler Rusty Charlie - Mike Gearing Sarah - Paula Pannell Arvide Abernathy - Tony Makey Mission Band - Christine Moss and Nicky Disney Agatha - Heather Gearing Martha - Pat Stewart Harry the Horse - Fred Thompson Lt. Brannigan - Dave Humphreys Nathan Detroit - John Perry Miss Adelaide - Joy Covey Sky Masterson - Dave Knight Joey Biltmore - Don McCririck Hot Box Dancers - Chris Simpson, Karen Perry, Lisa Perry, Sue Knight, Gill Fleming and Becky Clist Mimi - Karen Perry General Matilda B Cartwright - Micki Darbyshire Big Julie - Don McCririck Drunk - Ron Mundy Cuba Dancers - Becky Clist, Ashley Andrews, Sue Knight, Lisa Perry and Fred Thompson Guys - Bills Adams, Les Chegwin, Jamie Griffiths, Alan Moss, Ron Mundy and Ashley Andrews Dolls - Anne Anderson, Jane Hall, Jo Lambert and Victoria Thompson Crew Director - John Covey Choreography - Becky Clist Musical Director - Steve Pannell Musicians - Michael Wooldridge, Phil Soloman, John McSweeney Stage Manager - Ricky Davey Crew - Brian Perry, John Ives and Martin Gearing Lighting - Brian Mercer Sound - Steve Simpson Props - Chrys Crinall Set Design/Construction - John Covey, Mike Gearing and Ricky Davey Costumes - Joy Covey and Chris Simpson Costume Hire - Pat Moss Publicity - Micki DarbyshirePoster/Programs - Joy Covey and Tony Makey